


[Professor Layton] | Random Writting

by Dreamiiiiie



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamiiiiie/pseuds/Dreamiiiiie
Summary: One-shots about Professor Layton !





	1. Mirror

** _ _ **

** _ "The Azran Legacy is all I have to live for !“_ **

This sentence kept repeating itself in his head.

There he was, contemplating himself in front of that mirror. A most sumptuous mirror.

But now that the Azran Legacy had been uncovered ? And his revenge accomplished?

He was nothing anymore…

His only reason for being, to still cling to life, after all the misfortunes that had fallen upon him during his existence…?

Gone up in smoke.

He was distraught. What should we do now?

His brother had left, his father incarcerated. There was only his faithful butler, who was and will always be at his side.

His last years had only been devoted to his revenge, because that was the only thing that mattered.

TARGENT. It had destroyed his past life.

But now that it was nothing but dust?

He continued to stand in front of that mirror. This mirror that reflected the man he had become and would remain until his death.

He didn’t want to be the man he was in the past again. The man who had suffered so much…

He couldn’t help but get his mythical smile off his face. He wanted to be strong and proud.

All those who had crossed his path feared him. It is true that he had caused much misery to innocent people…

He kept staring at his reflection, while readjusting his tricorn.

He had to find another goal ! There’s no way we’re going to keep moping around like this ! He is no longer the idealist and naive man he once was !

"Luck” would inevitably smile at him at any moment.

He had to move on. His past, although difficult, could not continue to haunt him !

Impossible to move. He was as if petrified, contemplating his existence through this reflection of glass.

A simple reflection ?

He took off his mask for a moment, and put it back on again immediately. He couldn’t bear to see the look in his eyes.

That bruised look.

He closed his eyes for a moment. A multitude of memories came back to him.

Memories, “crimes” that he had committed to accomplish his goal.

He let himself drown in his memories, unconsciously.

And still unconsciously, he violently struck the mirror, which was broken in an instant.

Come on, come on!

Stop doing that!

His fist hurt him, but he didn’t care. It was nothing compared to the pain of the past.

He sighed and laughed. Her giggling turned into a burst of laughter that made many people shiver.

This laughter echoed throughout the room.

With a simple theatrical movement, he turned his back to his reflection, now in a thousand pieces, and walked towards the exit.

He was determined.

** _"Since adventure calls us, then let’s not keep it waiting.“_ **


	2. Volatile Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short text about Swift

Swift was standing there, sitting. He contemplated the huge room in silence. He was immersed in his thoughts.

He was still confused by what his colleague had told him some time ago.

So they chose him?

Him? As the new leader of TARGENT ?

He remembered his reaction perfectly: caught short and upset.

He joined his hands and put his chin on it, still as thoughtful as ever. He never thought he’d take the place of the one he admired so much.

Leon Bronev.

In his eyes, this man was the very embodiment of a great leader. He was his role model and he would never disobey him. He was more than proud to have been his right-hand man.

That’s what he thought of himself.

Before.

Before this……

Betrayal ?

Swift never digested this betrayal. The entire organization had thus been nothing more than a huge chessboard, in Bronev’s eyes, of which he himself was the player, the master of the game?

That’s what he was thinking. He didn’t want to believe it, but the truth was there.

So hard to accept….

This man, greedy and greedy, had only had eyes for the Azran Civilization. But his goal had turned against him. Now he is incarcerated and meditating on his past actions.

Swift breathed a sigh of dissatisfaction. From then on, he was sure he would never forgive him.

A deep hatred was beginning to come to life in him. Not that he didn’t like a desire for revenge, but he would dwell on this problem later.

He had to take care of something else.

What was he going to do now?

He wanted to prove to the organization that he would be a much better leader than Bronev. TARGENT was going through difficult times and it was time to remedy this.

But how do we do that?

He sighed again and started tapping his fingers on the ebony desk that was now his.

He was flinching.

Why not study these Azran in more depth?

He liked the idea. But he wanted something else….

His fingers suddenly stopped hitting the desk.

A big smile appeared on his face.

Had it clicked? It would seem so.

How could he have forgotten it? With all these events, she had gradually escaped her mind.

He knew what to do.

He stood up and calmly walked out of the room, with an air of determination engraved on his face.

If you listened carefully, perhaps you could hear a slight sneer…?


	3. The Art of Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion between Descole and a Woman

** _ _ **

** _“Long Ago, in a lawless age, a pack of bandits invaded a small village._ **

** _Amidst the chaos, a terrified young farm girl played her flute to drown out the madness._ **

** _As the music spiraled high into the sky, a giant Specter appeared above her._ **

** _She begged the Specter to destroy the bandits, and it swiftly obeyed._ **

** _The town was saved._ **

** _And the Specter vanished just as quickly as it had appeared._ **

** _But the farm girl knew that in times of danger, she needed only to play the flute and the Specter would appear again”_ **

##  _****_

The young woman closed the book with a sharp blow and smiled at the other person :

“And so you played this legend to accomplish your personal goals ?”

The person concerned took a sip of tea before answering her, amused:

“-That’s right.  
-Well, it’s… fascinating.  
-Do you find that fascinating?  
-In a way, yes.”

Her reaction was a little… Unexpected?

“-Evidently, I don’t approve of what you did. But it’s say… The manners. That’s what fascinates me, yes.”

She silently tapped her nails on the cover of the book.

“The manners ?  
-Let’s say you have a way of doing things that is original.  
-Oh, yeah?”

He looked at her for a long time, always accompanied by her smirk. She gave him a teasing smile.

“Take it as a compliment.”

Her remark made him laugh.

She leaned towards him, pretending to be serious:

“Do you regret what you did ?”

He also leaned towards her, with that grin still hanging on her face:

“-I would be tempted to tell you that no, not in the slightest.  
-You would be tempted ?”

She closed her eyes and stood up straight again. He did the same.

“-Is it still the case that in any case, it wouldn’t surprise me…  
-Really?  
-Of course I’m getting to know you by force.  
-Yes, I see that, it almost scares me.”  
She looked away, embarrassed.  
“That much?  
-No, I’m just teasing you.”

She sighed and stared at him with an annoyed fake face.

“And so, what do you find original about my manners of doing things?  
-The fact that you seem to take life for a huge theater piece.  
-That’s what it is.  
-And especially your manners. I like those manners.  
-Why is that?  
-I don’t know. I just like it, that’s all.”

She was playing with a strand of her brown hair, attentive.

“You have the gift of the magnificent too.  
-Ha, ha, yes, I must admit I really like it.  
-And I’ll tell you I like this little gift too.  
-And although praise from you.”

He smiled at her again. But this time it was a real smile and not that vulgar corner smile he used to hide any sign of weakness.

“Let’s say that’s what makes you so charming.”

She wore her pale pink lips on the porcelain cup and took a sip of hot tea.

They continued to talk and look at each other. And they seemed to have more in common than they thought…


	4. Enchanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to that RP.

Thoughtful, Lost, Troubled

This is how he felt when he looked at her, admired her.

Did she feel the same way?

He didn't know that. She was busy reading a book, with a cup of tea in her hand.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. It's been like that since he first saw her. She had something that attracted her and it was irresistible.

He found her terribly attractive.

He shook his head...

"Pull yourself together !"

He didn't know what was wrong with him. He didn't want to know ?

She was concentrated, her lips pale pink semi-open. He noticed that as she read, her expressions changed.

He found it amusing, so he didn't notice that he was smiling. But the latter was camouflaged by its thick white boa...

He closed his eyes for a moment, nervously tapping his fingers on his other hand.

A slight slam made him startle. It was she who had just closed the book and smiled at him (which had become a habit in the end).

Her angelic face was lit by the flames dancing in the chimney, which almost shocked the man, which she did not fail to notice:

"-You look gloomy to me, are you all right?"

He swallowed in silence and did his best to behave as usual:

"-Of course! Why do you ask that question?

-I don't know... You seem tense and thoughtful.

-I assure you that everything is fine, Victoria."

He looked her straight in the eye and blamed her. She was also staring at him, stunned. Her Sapphire eyes shone due to the reflection of these same flames.

He expressly turned his eyes away, his cheeks on fire. He couldn't do it. Impossible to be himself in front of her. He became thoughtful again....

It was Raymond who opened his eyes.

His most loyal butler was the one who had discovered everything.

This was obvious to the old man, but Descole had continued to deny it. He was unaware of his feelings.

Until the day Raymond put him against the wall. That's when he became aware:

"-It's only for your own good, sir...

-...

-I only wish you and Miss your happiness, I'm sorry for interfering in your private life..."

Descole smiled at him. A sincere smile. He thanked him and made sure he didn't have to apologize.

"Descole ?"

He came to. Victoria was leaning towards him, worried.

His cheeks became crimson. It's been a long time... He wanted to tell her.

He was crazy about her.

But he didn't dare, he couldn't do it.

"-Vic, I..."

"Vic" looked at him, cheeks pink and eyes wide open.

He wasn't supposed to flinch in front of her or he was going to worry her even more. He sighed for a long time and took one of her hands. She was hot.

As for her, she let herself be disturbed, too disturbed to react. She was frozen.

"-You really worry me, what's wrong with you?"

With her free hand, she put the boa back so that she could see his lips. She hadn't noticed that she was starting to lean more and more towards him.

Descole didn't flinch, in fact he liked it. Unconsciously, he laid a hand on her cheek. It was also burning (probably because of the chimney fire).

He bit his lip, he couldn't speak, the one he loved was only a few centimeters away from her and it made him lose his head.

He let go of her hand and the hand passed it over his cheek as well. She felt that he was shaking slightly. They looked at each other, without a word. The two were scarlet red.

"-Are you trembling...

-I'm just cold..."

She couldn't help but let a little laughter escape.

"No, but are you kidding me? That kind of apology doesn't take with me...

-Hmm..."

He sighed and gently put a strand of her hair back in place. He had been getting closer and closer. Victoria closed her eyes. She could smell his delicious perfume. A most bewitching smell.

He was only a few millimeters away from her. His hand was still on her sweet face.

"-Descole..."

He didn't let her finish. Taken by adrenaline, he put his lips on her own.

A soft and passionate kiss...


	5. The Perfect English Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith have a certain demand for her dear Professor Sycamore~

"- Professor Sycamore...?"

Meredith watched her mentor intently as if hypnotized. Sycamore, preparing to take a sip of tea, stopped, stunned and looked her straight in the eye:

"-What's the matter?

-Your blow-dry... 

-Yes...?"

He could sense she was going to pick him up, like just about everyone who'd ever met him before. He sighed silently, amused in advance.

"-You know it fascinates me! 

-What--sorry?

-It's the truth! Really he suits you very well, I'd almost be jealous..."

He was stunned.

"-You feel good...?"

She clapped her hands, as if excited.

"-And how! Oh teach me!

-Learn what...? To do my... brushing ??"

She laughed.

"-I'm sorry I missed a few steps.

-Why don't you explain...?"

He put down his cup of tea, kept looking at her, which only made his dear assistant look away.

"-Your haircut gave me an idea, you know?

-And what's that? 

-Teach me how to be a real lady!"

He looked away in dismay.

"-But Meredith...

-Oh, please! I feel like a fool when I'm with you, you who are so distinguished and gentlemanly!"

She smiled briefly at him, her cheeks rosy, which embarrassed Sycamore.

"-Aren't you exaggerating a little...?

-Oh come on! I never exaggerate.

-And besides, you're not an idiot. 

-You're just saying that to make me happy!"

He noticed his glasses were starting to slip so he put them back on with his fingertip, which made her stand still for a split second.

"-Believe me, no, it's the truth. You're perfect just the way you are and you're far from being a fool.

-Is it true...? "

He nodded.

"-You're being too hard on yourself.

-Hmm, I probably am...I just don't want you to get the wrong impression because of me, that's all."

He laughed.

"-But I don't care, just know it!

-Really?

-Of course ! 

-I still want you to teach me a few things..."

She pouting at him, and her mentor just gave in.

"-I wouldn't know...

-At least a piece of advice!

-Well, I'd say a lady never underestimates herself and always holds her head high."

At these words, she suddenly raised her head, smiling.

"-That's noted! Have you got anything else?"

He thought for a moment.

"-Difficult, you already apply all my advice.

-For example? 

-For example, you help those who need help."

She gave him a big smile.

"-Oh, and a "Lady" has to sleep at night and take care of herself before taking care of others."

He gave her a meaningful look.

"-Professor, I can't respect that, it would be against my principles.

-Your principles?

-Yes, I have a duty to help you as much as I can in your work, no matter how much and how long I have to spend on it! I am your assistant until the end at last!"

The archaeologist sighed, amused.

"-Meredith, if you didn't exist, you'd have to invent you...

-It would be within your grasp! "

She winked at him, which made him laugh again.


End file.
